


Coming Out

by flickawhip



Category: Dates (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Differences in coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

For Kate coming out was easy. She didn't care what her parents had to say. She was coming out come hell or high water. She knows that it won't be so easy for Erica. She knows the girl still loves her family, as annoying and as determined to keep her closeted as they are. Kate will watch, she will wait and she will support her. Erica finally chooses to ring them after six more dates. They sleep together after the fourth but somehow Erica still seems completely unsure of herself. Still she rings, she talks to her family, in a language Kate doesn't know, and she comes out. Erica is crying when she hangs the phone up. She looks annoyed. Kate feels proud. 

"FUCK."

The word is explosive and Kate can't help laughing a little, moving to kiss Erica even as she laughs. God, she loves how vocal Erica is now. 

"Anytime you like."

The words are teasing but her eyes are gentle as she moves to kiss Erica again, emitting a tiny squeal as Erica throws the phone down into her clothes off the side of the bed and rolls them to pin her to the bed. She laughs. She can't help but laugh, the girl is... so damn sexy. Not least when she gets all possessive and determined.


End file.
